kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Saïx
Saïx,der tanzende Prophet im Mondlicht ist die Nummer VII der Organisation XIII und beherrscht das Element des Mondes. Er benutzt zum kämpfen ein riesiges Claymore, welches er durch die Kraft des Mondes noch verstärken kann. Der Name seines Jemands lautet Isa Aussehen Saix hat lange blaugraue Haare. Sein Pony ist nach hinten gekämmt. Er hat spitze Ohren wie ein Elf. Im Gesicht hat er eine „X“ förmige Narbe. Die Mitte vom „X“ ist zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die ebenfalls, wie seine Haare, blaugrau sind. Er hat goldgelbe Augen. Er trägt eine lange schwarze Kutte. Darunter trägt er ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Er trägt Stiefel die innen an der Seite schnallen haben. In seiner rechten Hand hält er eine Claymore. Persönlichkeit Saïx wirkt kaltherzig und kalkuliert. Selten zeigt er Gefühle bzw. benutzt diese. Häufig benutzt er Redewendungen wie "nutzlos" oder "unwerter Gegenstand", vor allem gegenüber Xion, nachdem sie gegen Riku verloren hat. Nachdem er gegen Roxas verlor, erfährt man, wie sehr er sich die Kraft von Kingdom Hearts gewünscht hatte. Durch die Kraft des Mondes kann er im Kampf in eine Art Berserker-Modus wechseln. Er hat außerdem eine besondere Beziehung zu Axel, beide kannten sich schon bevor sie zu Niemanden wurden. Saïx und Axel waren beste Freunde bevor sie zu Niemanden wurden. Saïx wahrer Name ist Isa. Saïx gibt Axel oft Befehle, die Axel jedoch strikt ablehnt, dann aber doch erledigt. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days verteilt Saïx die Missionen im Grauen Ort. Obwohl er kein Herz hat, weiß er wie man eines zerbricht. Saïx redet immer wieder mit Axel um ihn Befehle zu geben, die das " größere Wohl " bringen sollen. Er verfolgt mit diesem außerdem den Plan, die Organisation zu verraten und die Kraft von Kingdom Hearts selbst zu nutzen. Aus diesem Grund eleminiert Axel neben den Verrätern die sich in Chain of Memories mit ihm im Schloss des Entfallens befinden, auch die der Organisation treu ergeben Mitglieder Vexen und Zexion, da Saix somit mehr Einfluss innerhalb der Organisation erhält. Als Roxas die Organisation XIII verlässt, stellt Saïx sich ihm in den Weg, doch Roxas besiegt ihn und verlässt die Organisation endgültig. Saïx fragt daraufhin Kingdom Hearts, ob er denn nie dessen Kraft besitzen werde. In einem geheimen Tagebucheintrag zeigt er sich darüber bestürzt, dass Roxas ihn besiegen konnte und dass sowohl dieser als auch Xion die Organisation verlassen haben, etwas das niemals in den Plänen der Niemande vorgesehen war. Weiterhin stellt er fest, dass er und Axel sich voneinder entfernt haben und ihr gemeinsamer Plan nun nichts weiter als eine schöne Vorstellung sei. Saïx ist, wie alle Mitglieder der Organisation XIII, im Missionsmodus spielbar. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Saïx trifft das erste Mal in Hollow Bastion gemeinsam mit Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx und Luxord auf Sora. Bevor sie sich diesem zeigen, meint Saix, Sora würde sich gut machen. Danach lacht Saix Sora zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern aus und verschwindet nach kurzer Zeit wieder. Direkt im Anschluss daran ist er zusammen mit den anderen Niemanden in einem Gespräch zu sehen, dass Soras Nutzen und Fähigkeiten thematisiert. Saix hält sich anfangs zurück, erst nachdem Xigbar meint, man müsse Sora eine Chance geben, da er im Gegensatz zu den Organisationsmitgliedern ein reines Herz hätte, erwidert Saix: ,,Das will ich hoffen. Sonst ist er nutzlos." Gegen Ende des Gesprächs kritisiert er Luxord, als dieser meint, der Spaß müsse noch warten. Er fragt ihn ob er wisse, was mit jenen geschehe, die ihre Bestimmung verloren und antwortet gleich darauf, dass sie sich unweigerlich selbst zertören würden. Später erscheint Saïx kurzzeitig in Twilight Town. Er applaudiert Sora dafür, zwei Niemande-Berserker ausgeschaltet zu haben. Anschließend fragt er die Freunde, ob sie Axel gesehen hätten und gibt zu, dass dieser nicht mehr im Sinne der Organisation handle. Als Sora darauf mit Spott reagiert, warnt Saix ihn, das Axel alles tun würde, um Sora wieder in einen Herzlosen zu verwandeln. Sora zeigt sich abweisend und erklärt, er könne selbst auf sich aufpassen. Saix meint darauf, dass es schön sei, dies zu hören, da es den Niemanden das Herz bräche, wenn Sora etwas zustoße. Als Donald meint dass sie gar keine Herzen besäßen, zeigt Saix das erste Mal sein Gesicht und erwidert: ,,Ja, wir haben keine Herz. aber wir wissen noch wie das war. Das ist unsere Stärke." Auf die Frage was er damit meine, erklärt er, das Niemande nur allzu genau wussten, wie man ein Herz bricht. Die Nummer VII fordert Sora auf, weitere Herzlose zu bekämpfen. Da Sora und seine Gefährten ihm durch den Korridor der Dunkelheit, den er geöffnet hat folgen wollen, fügt er noch hinzu, dass Sora nichts unüberlegtes tun solle, es sei denn er wolle wie Riku enden. Dies bringt Sora lang genug aus dem Konzept, damit Saix sich unbehelligt zurückziehen kann. Saix unterrichtet im Anschluss daran in der Welt die niemals War Xemnas über das Gespräch. Hier erfährt man, dass Saix von Xemnas den Auftrag erhielt, Sora über Axel aufzuklären und ihn aufzufordern, die Herzlosen zu bekämpfen. Xemnas lobt Saix dafür, das er Zweifel in Soras Herz gesäht habe. Danach fragt Saix seinen Vorgesetzten nach Axel. Xemnas erklärt daraufhin, dass Axel einer Illusion der Freundschaft nachjagen würde, obwohl er selbst keine Gefühle besäße und das er ihr Mitgefühl und vielmehr noch, ihr Mitleid, verdiene. Ein weiteres Treffen zwischen Saïx und Sora findet erneut in Hollow Bastion statt. Dieses Mal unterbricht Saïx Axel, welcher sich in einem Gespräch mit Sora befindet und diesem von den Zielen der Organisation erzählt. Der tanzende Prophet im Mondlicht zwingt Axel zur Flucht. Als Sora Axel folgen will, hält Saix ihn zurück und versichert, dass Axel die "Höchststrafe" erhalten werde. Als Sora meint dies sei ihm egal und dass er nur in das Reich der Dunkelheit wolle, meint Saix, dass er sich um Kairi, die Sora dort vermutet, keine Sorgen machen müsste, da die Organisation gut auf sie aufpasse. Sora bittet Saïx, ihn zu Kairi zu bringen und geht sogar vor ihm auf die Knie, um zu beweisen, wie wichtig sie ihm ist. Doch diese Bitte wird ihm verweigert. Als Sora nun wütend aufspringt, fragt Saix diesen ob er ihn wütend auf ihn sei und fordert ihn auf diese Wut gegen die Herzlosen zu richten. Dann beschwört Saix einige von ihnen, damit Sora mehr Herzen für die Organisation XIII sammeln kann, welcher geschockt von der Tatsache ist, dass besiegte Herzlose der Organisation XIII in ihren finsteren Plänen helfen. Daher traut er sich auch nicht weiter zu kämpfen, doch taucht in diesem Moment plötzlich Malefiz auf, die Saix mit einigen Herzlosen angreifen will. Dieser demonstriert jedoch seine Überlegenheit, indem er einfach einige Niemande ruft, die die Herzlosen vernichten. Malefiz greift die Herzlosen nun selbst an und Sora will ihr helfen doch verweigert sie dies. Nachdem sie scheinbar besiegt wurde, fährt Saix darin fort, Sora gegen Herzlose kämpfen zu lassen und erklärt diesem, dass sich die Herzlosen stets dem Stärksten anschließen. Als Sora einige Herzlose tötet und die freigewordenen Herzen aufsteigen, zeigt Saix seltener weise Emotionen und lächelt. Dann verschwindet er, zusammen mit den extrahierten Herzen. Saix kehrt nun ins Hauptquartier der Organisation zurück, wo ihn Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin und Luxord bereits erwarten. Saix berichtet ihnen, dass Sora nun die Wahrheit kenne und warnt davor, dass es nun schwieriger werde, Sora zu kontrollieren. Xigbar meint jedoch, dass es egal wäre, da Soras Herz ihn dazu zwinge, Menschen vor den Herzlosen zu schützen. Auch Luxord ist der Meinung, dass Sora sie nicht aufhalten könne. Einzig Xaldin schließt sich Saix Meinung an. Das Gespräch endet, als Xigbar Xemnas fragt, ob er sicher sei, dass Soras Tod den Plänen der Organisation nicht schaden würde und Xemnas dies bejaht. Daraufhin kommentiert Xaldin, dass es auch nicht seine Art sei sich zurückzuhalten. Saix ist auch bei dem Gespräch über Axels Aufopferung für Sora, innerhalb der Organisation anwesend, ebenso wie Xemnas, Luxord und Xigbar, die letzten Überlebenden der Organisation. Als Luxord in dem Gespräch eine gewisse Art von Bewunderung dafür ausdrückt, das Axel seine Nicht-Existenz geopfert habe, um Soras Leben zu retten, reagiert Saix abweisend und erklärt Axel habe nichts gewonnen und sei nichts. Er bezeichnet seinen alten Freund als Narren, der die Leere ohne Herz nicht ertragen konnte und das dies sein Untergang gewesen sei. Zuletzt sagt er, Axel sei närrisch und schwach gewesen. Als Kairi mit Namines Hilfe, während Soras Angriff auf das Schloss das niemals War, aus dem Schlosskerker flieht, stellt sich ihr Saix mit zwei Niemand-Berserkern in den Weg. Er sagt zu Kairi dass er sie nicht gehen lassen könne, sie aber zu Sora bringen würde. Als Kairi zeigt, dass sie nicht bereit ist mit ihm zu gehen, fragt er sie, ob sie nicht zu Sora wolle. Kairi erwidert dass sie dies mehr als alles andere wolle, jedoch nicht mit Saix zusammen. In diesem Moment taucht Riku auf und tötet die beiden Berserker. Saix ist sichtlich erstaunt, da er nach eigener Aussage davon ausgegangen ist, das Roxas Riku ,,erledigt" habe. Riku greift Saix mit Dunkelheit an, doch dieser übersteht die Attacke unbeschadet und flieht durch einen Korridor der Dunkelheit. Auch Sora trifft im Schloss des Organisation auf Saïx und zwar in der Halle der leeren Melodien. Er sagt zu dem Meister des Schlüsselschwertes, dass dieser sich wacker geschlagen hätte. Als Sora ihn fragt wo Kairi ist, versucht Saix ihn in Rage zu bringen, indem er sagt sie mache ,,Zeit mit ihrem Freund aus de Dunkelheit wett", womit er Riku meint. Ferner meint er, dass Kairi ihn nicht mehr bräuchte. Auch mit dieser Aussage will er Soras Emotionen manipulieren, doch dieser hinterfragt Saix Aussage. Die Nummer VII meint nun das Sora von der Organisation nicht länger benötigt wird. Zum Beweis deutet er aus dem Fenster hinter sich auf Kingdom Hearts und sagt, dass nur noch eine letzte Ladung Herzen benötigt werde, damit der Plan der Organisation gelingt. Dann beschwört er Herzlose, um Sora seine Aufgabe erfüllen zu lassen. Als Kairi und Riku in diesem Moment erscheinen und Sora zu Hilfe eilen, strafen sie Saix vorherige Aussage lügen. Der Niemand beobachtet das Geschehen, bis er bemerkt, dass Karlo und Malefiz auch in das Schloss eingedrungen sind. Er verschwindet mit den Worten: ,,Die also auch noch. Haben wir heute etwa Tag der offenen Tür?" Er spricht kurz darauf mit Xemnas, den er um die Erlaubnis bittet, Sora endgültig beseitigen zu dürfen, welche ihm der Anführer der Organisation auch erteilt. Sora und seine Gefährten finden den tanzenden Prophet im Mondlicht in einem großen Raum, von dem er das Kingdom Hearts der Organsiation beobachtet. Als er die Anwesenheit der Gruppe bemerkt spricht er Sora direkt an und sagt: ,,Es unbeschadet bis hierher geschaft zu haben, spricht für dich, Roxas." '' Genau wie zuvor bei Xigbar und Luxord reagieren die Freunde abweisend und betonen dass es Sora und nicht Roxas sei. Dies kommentiert Saix mit einem gleichgültigen: ,,''Anderer Name, gleiches Schicksal." Im Anschluss erzeugt Saix eine Druckwelle, die Riku und Kairi von Sora, Donald und Goofy trennt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen der Nummer VII der Organisation und dem Meister des Schlüsselschwertes. Saïx unterliegt in diesem Kampf. Seine letzten Worte, bevor er sich endgültig in Dunkelheit auflöst, sind direkt an Kingdom Hearts gerichtet: ,,Kingdom Hearts...Wo...ist mein Herz?" Das er Sora mit Roxas anspricht, liegt wohl darin begründet, dass er den Meister des Schlüsselschwertes verunsichern wollte, so wie es bereits Xigbar und Luxord vor ihm versuchten. Dies zeigt auch mäßigen Erfolg, als Sora nach dem gewonnen Kampf gegen die Nummer VII frustriert fragt, warum die Organisationsmitglieder ihn alle Roxas nennen würden. Riku klärt ihn nun jedoch darüber auf, das Roxas sein Niemand gewesen sei, was die Auswirkungen, die die Worte der Niemande auf Soras Emotionen haben, schwer einschätzbar macht. Da Saix noch vor Xemnas stirbt, ist er das vorletzte Mitglied der Organisation, das während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Niemanden und Sora ums Leben kommt. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Fähigkeiten :Hauptartikel: Saïx (Endgegner) :Saix ist einer der schwersten Endgegner in kdh2. Pro lebensleiste, die er im kampf verliert erhält er einen neuen angriff/ angriffscombo. :Im Kampf ist er Größtenteils in einer Berserker-trance in der er kaum schaden nimmt und ALLE seine angriffe schockwellen aussenden und Flächendeckend sind. :In der Trance kannst du nur eine combo Blocken,seine erste combo. Alle weiteren angriffe sind unblockbar, da sie hauptsächlich aus schockwellen bestehen. :Greift nur an wenn er nicht in der Trance ist sonst wird euch das das leben kosten. Nutzt seine Waffe um ihn aus der Trance zu holen. :Wenn er sagt:" ich nehme euch alles" nutzt er seinen limit-brecher. Haltet euch fern von ihm er wird eine lange und sehr flächendeckende combo aus allen seiner angriffen starten und KEINER davon ist blockbar.Er wird den limit-brecher zweimal proTrance verwenden. die Trance hatt nun eine extrem kurze aufladungszeit. Ihr werdet zwischen den Trancen nur ca.10 mal angreifen können. Es geht nur darum seine Berserker-Trancen zu überleben und dann anzugreifen. Beziehungen :Axel :Mit der Nummer VIII der Organisation verbindet Saix eine alte, aber auch schwierige Freundschaft. Die beiden kennen sich bereits, seid sie noch Jemande und Kinder waren. Dies zeigt sich in Birth by Sleep, als Lea und Isa auf Ventus treffen. Auch die Schwierigkeit ihrer Freundschaft lässt sich hier bereits erahnen, da Isa Lea nach einem verlorenen Kampf gegen Ventus nicht etwa aufmuntert, sondern ihn kritisiert. :In 358/2 Tage erfährt man, dass Axel und Saix einen gemeinsamen Plan verfolgen dessen Ziel es ist, mehr Macht innerhalb der Organisation zu erlangen und Kingdom Hearts für sich zu nutzen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte Saix nach eigener Aussage, alle die im Weg standen mit auf die Mission ins Schloss des Entfallens geschickt und dies ist wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass Axel während der Mission Vexen und Zexion tötete, obwohl dies nicht Xemnas Auftrag, den Axel durch Saix erhielt, die Verräter innerhalb der Organisation zu eleminieren, entsprach. :Das Saix Axel mit dieser Aufgabe betraute, zeigt, wie viel Vertrauen er in ihn setzt. :Später schickt er ihn auf Xemnas Befehl hin erneut zum Schloss, um die Kammer des Erwachens zu finden. Auch dies scheint mit dem Plan der beiden in Verbindung zu stehen, da Axel meint, das Auffinden der Kammer würde Saix alles über Xemnas Pläne verraten. Saix erwidert, dass es Dinge gäbe, die Xemnas mit niemandem teilen würde und das die Kammer einen Hinweis liefern könnte. :Die Freundschaft der beiden kühlt im Verlauf von 358/2 Tage jedoch deutlich ab, nachdem Axel sich mit Roxas und Xion anfreundet. Dies liegt daran, das Saix Xion nach ihrer Niederlage gegen Riku immer wieder abwertend behandelt und sie als ,,es" und ,,Ding" bezeichnet. :Auch reagiert Axel äußerst abweisend, als Saix ihn über Xions Aktivitäten befragt, ebenso, als Saix ihn ermahnt, sich nicht zu eng an Roxas und Xion zu binden. Auf Axels Reaktion hin, stellt er fest, dass dieser sich verändert habe. :Nachdem Xion die Organisation das erste mal verlassen und Axel sie gewaltsam zurückgebracht hat, fragt er Saix, ob dies wirklich nötig gewesen sei. Dies lässt vermuten, dass er de Auftrag bekam, Xion mit allen Mitteln zurückzuholen. Saix zeigt in diesem Gespräch erneut, wie wenig er von Xion als Person hält, da er Axel fragt, warum er eine Puppe retten wolle und welcher Verlust verschmerzbarer wäre, der einer echten, oder der einer Möchtgernfreundschaft. :Als Axel den von der Organisation initiierten Kampf zwischen Roxas und Xion unterbrochen hat, wirft Saix ihm vor, sich erneut eingemischt zu haben und erklärt, dass die Organisation nur einen von beiden benötige. :Auch reagiert Saix äußerst ungehalten darüber, dass Axel Xion nicht aufgehalten hat, als diese während einer Mission mit Axel und Xigbar die Organisation erneut verlässt. :In Kingdom Hearts 2 zeigt sich letztendlich, wie weit sich die beiden Freunde von einander entfern haben: Nachdem Axel sein Leben geopfert hat, um Sora zu retten, reagiert Saix mit Unverständnis. Die Tatsache, dass er Axel nach dessen Tod beleidigt, zeigt, ebenso wie seine Mimik und Gestik, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, Axels Beweggründe nachzuvollziehen. Dieses Unverständnis ist vermutlich durch eine Art von Trauer, um seinen alten Freund beeinflusst, was seine aggressiven Äußerungen während des Gesprächs erklären würde :Tatsächlich ist dies einer der wenigen Augenblicke in Kingdom Hearts, in dem er wirklich Gefühle zeigt :Xion und Roxas :Zu Beginnn von 358/2 Tage behandelt Saix die beiden jüngsten Mitglieder der Organisation mit derselben sachlichen Emotionslosigkeit, wie die anderen Niemande. Im Verlauf der Handlung entwickelt sich dies jedoch in eine negative Richtung. :Nachdem Xion gegen Riku verloren hat und merhmals ohnmächtig geworden ist, beginnt er sie als ,,kaputtes Ding" und ,,es" zu bezeichnen und legt zunehmend Verachtung ihr gegenüber an den Tag. Begründet wird dies dadurch, dass Saix zu diesem Zeitpunkt neben Xemnas, Xigbar und Vexen der Einzige in der Organisation ist, der weiß, dass sie eine Replika ist und sie somit seiner Meinung nach keine Person sondern nur ein Gegenstand ist. Für ihn ist das Mädchen nur ein Werkzueg, dessen Ziel es ist, Soras Fähigkeiten und Erinnerungen über Roxas zu kopieren, damit sie Herzen für die Organisation sammeln kann. Dass Saix Xion nicht als Person sieht, wird dadurch untermauert, dass er sie stets nur als durch die Organisationskutte vermummte Puppe wahrnimmt, anders als Roxas und Axel, die sie als schwarzhaariges, Kairi ähnelndem Mädchen sehen, oder Xigbar, der sie als Ventus wahrnimmt. :Auch gegenüber Roxas beginnt Saix Ressentiments zu entwickeln. Dies passiert jedoch erst, nachdem sich herausstellt, dass Xion nicht nur einfach Roxas Kraft und Fähigkeiten kopiert, sondern sie ihm exponentiell zu ihrem Aufenthalt in seiner Nähe entzieht. Denn ab diesem Moment beginnt Roxas seinen Wert für die Organisation zu verlieren, da es ihm zunehmend schwerer fällt Herzen zu sammeln. Ab da an beginnt Saix Roxas zu verspotten. So fragt er ihn bspw. ob er denn immer Axel bräuchte, der ihn an der Hand halte, als Roxas darum bittet, an Xigbars Stelle mit Axel und Xion auf Mission gehen zu können. :Als sich nach dem Ende der Mission herausstellt, dass Xion die Organisation verlassen hat, kommentiert Saix dies in Roxas Gegenwart mit den Worten: ,,Und nun sitzen wir hier, mit dem, den wir nicht brauchen können." :Der Grund für Saix Verhalten liegt in seinem unbedingten Willen begründet, Kingdom Hearts und die damit verbundene Macht zu erlangen. Dementsprechend akzeptiert er auch Xion und Roxas nur solange, wie sie nützlich für seine Pläne sind und Herzen sammeln. Nachdem dies nicht mehr der Fall ist, lässt er seine Frustration darüber, diese Macht nicht zu erreichen, an den beiden Schlüsselschwertträgern aus. :Einen Beweis hierfür findet sich in seiner versuchten Vereitelung von Roxas Flucht, der nach Xions Austritt aus der Organisation als Einziger in der Lage ist, Herzen zu sammeln und Kingdom Hearts zu vervollständigen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird auch noch ein mal deutlich, wie wenig er auch von Roxas Fähigkeiten hält, da er zu diesem sagt: ,,Machen wir's so kurz wie möglich." '' :Daraus lässt sich folgern, dass er sich Roxas überlegen glaubt weshalb er diesen jedoch unterschätzt und den Kampf verliert. :Auch die nach dem Kampf an Kingdom Hearts gestellte Frage: ,,Kingdom...Hearts...Werde ich niemals deine Kraft besitzen?" untermauert noch ein mal, dass Saix Handlungen vollständig von seiner Gier nach Kingdom Hearts beeinflusst werden und er fürchtet, die Inbesitznahme desselben ohne Roxas und Xion niemals erreichen zu können. :'Xemnas''' :Saix scheint gegenüber dem Anführer der Organisation absolut loyal zu sein, doch ist dies nur Fassade, da die Nr.VII Kingdom Hearts Macht für sich allein haben will. So weist er zum Beispiel Axel an, noch ein mal im Schloss des Entfallens nach der Kammer des Erwachens zu suchen, da er wissen will, warum Xemnas so interressiert daran ist und er hofft, dadurch mehr über die wahren Ziele seines Vorgesetzten zu erfahren. Ob Xemnas von Saix Plänen weiß und ihn nur gewähren lässt, solange er ihm nützt, ist nicht sicher. Dagegen spricht jedoch dass Saix, obwohl er nicht zu den älteren Mitgliedern zählt, Xemnas Stellvertreter ist und die Aufträge an die anderen Niemande verteilt. Dies lässt vermuten, dass der Superior Saix großes Vertrauen entgegenbringt. Zitate Trivia *Saix Sitz im Versammlungsraum der Organisation hat die gleiche Höhe wie der von Axel. *dies legt den Schluss nahe, dass die beiden rang- und möglicherweise kräftemäßig auf gleicher Stufe stehen. *Saix hat den fünfthöchsten Sitz inne Weblinks